The Christmas Market
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah invites Jareth to the annual Christmas Market in town. Just another sweet little date in the Fair Series. J/S


Disclaimer: Everything from the film _Labyrinth_ belongs to Jim Henson.

 **The Christmas Market**

The light snowfall fit the scene of the small Christmas market. Lights sparkled in the night and steam. Delicious smells met everyone who came near the market. The loud booming voice of the man running the tree lot next door could barely be heard over the Christmas music playing over the loudspeaker.

"This wasn't what I was expecting when you invited me to a Christkindlmarkt." Jareth tucked his leather gloved hands into his black wool trench coat.

Smiling, Sarah looked at him as she patted her wool cap. "What?"

"Christkindlmarkt."

Sarah frowned slightly. "I don't live in Germany, Jareth. This is the Christmas Market my town does every year."

Jareth sighed. "I see that."

"Although, it is based on the markets of Germany. I think." Sarah put her own wool gloved hands into the pockets of her pea coat. "What do you want to do first?"

"Something to warm me up would be nice."

Sarah nodded. "Come one them. I know there has to be a mulled apple cider and hot cocoa. I'm sure we'll pass at least one food stall on the way."

"Let's go. This is too cold for me."

"Well, I did warn to dress warmly."

"No one can dress warm enough for this."

"Can't you just use magic to keep you warm."

Jareth frowned. "That would be a waste." He pulled a gloved hand out. "Please lead the way."

Nodding, Sarah almost skipped towards one of the rows of stalls. "You'll thank me after this."

"I highly doubt that," Jareth muttered as he followed after her.

XOXOXOXOX

The warm mulled apple cider helped to greatly warm the Goblin King and his champion as they strolled along another row of stalls in the cold winter night.

"See anything you'd like to eat, Jareth?" Sarah took a sip of her warm cider.

Jareth took a sip of his own cider. "I want something more than chocolate covered fruit."

Sarah gestured with her empty hand towards a food stall. "What about some stollen?"

Swallowing another sip, Jareth frowned. "I doubt it's warm." More than likely was store bought and cold.

"You could get some for later."

Jareth shook his head. "More than likely the goblins would get to it first."

Sarah frowned. "They really like it?"

Jareth groaned. "It's one of the few mortal dishes they'll steal. I never get any."

Sarah glanced at the stall. "I think they're selling it by the slice. So why not get a couple? You can eat it before you go home."

"I'm surprised I don't see any goblins around."

"The cold maybe?" Sarah shrugged.

"Maybe." He frowned slightly. "Although, I've known them to go to the Arctic and Antarctic."

"OK. Well, do you want a slice?"

Jareth smiled. "I would love one."

"Wait, here. I'll be right back." She quickly ran up to the stall.

Jareth shook his head. This was becoming better than he had thought. Even if that meant freezing where he stood.

Sarah came back holding two slices of stollen, one in each hand. "Here you go." She held one of the clearly still warm slices out to him.

Jareth took the offered slice. "Thank you."

"They had just gotten some out of the oven. So this should help keep us warm."

"Where is everyone?"

"They may be visiting the soup stalls." Sarah took a bite of the stollen.

"Soup would be a good idea on a night like this." Jareth took a bite of his. "This is very good."

Sarah nodded. "I hate fruitcake, but this is great."

"It's mostly the same thing. One is just more likely to have spirits in it."

"Really?" The corners of Sarah's mouth turned down slightly. "Then why does fruitcake get such a bad rep?"

"That's really only in your country because of those horrid things stores sale." Jareth shrugged slightly.

Sarah took a bite. "I've never had store brought. The only one I've ever had was homemade."

"Are you sure?" Jareth smirked slightly. "They could've been lying."

"True." Sarah took another bite. "So want to walk around more? The fireworks should start in about an hour."

"You really want to stay out in this for an hour?"

Sarah smiled coyly. "It doesn't have to be an hour."

Smirking, Jareth shook his head. "I'll think about it. For now, I do want to continue walking around." He glanced at the empty cup and wax paper. "What do I do with these?"

Sarah quickly glanced around. "The lady at the stollen stall took my empty cup. We'll have to be on the lookout for a trash can as we walk around."

"Very well. Shall we move along?"

Sarah nodded. "I want to see if I can find gifts for Christmas. I still need a few."

Of course, she wanted to shop. Why was he surprised? Soon they were walking through the lines of stalls once again.

XOXOXOXOX

Sarah looked over the wares of one of the many vendor stalls. Nutcrackers and Gluhwein mugs looked back at her. Irene would refuse either one as would almost everyone in her family. At least, she had been able to find a few beautiful nativity scenes. They wouldn't refuse those.

"I thought you had finished your shopping, Sarah."

She turned towards a very grumpy Goblin King. "I can't look to see if I find something for me?"

Jareth frowned. "Isn't it the season of giving?" She frowned at him. "Besides, Sarah, I'm cold. I'm very close to leaving."

His true threat was clear to her. He couldn't use the phrase he meant because of the people manning the stall.

Sighing, Sarah walked away from the stall and to him. "You're no fun."

"I'm very fun, but I can't do much here."

Sarah frowned. "Jareth."

"Sarah."

"We don't have to stay for the fireworks, you know."

"Do you want to?" Jareth raised a corner of his mouth.

"Please don't put us staying on me." Raising the hand holding her purchases, Sarah sighed. "I don't know why you won't just use magic to keep yourself warm."

"How are you so warm? The drink and stollen's warmth left me long ago."

"They're called hand and foot warmers, Jareth."

"What? Let me see them."

"I'm not taking them out."

Jareth nodded slowly. "All right. Then do you want me to decide when we're leaving?"

Sarah pouted slightly. "Not really."

He smiled at her. "You're not ready to end out date are you?"

She didn't answer.

Jareth gave a short laugh before wrapping his arms around her. "All you had to do was ask, Precious."

Sarah mumbled into his coat as the fireworks show began.

* * *

So ends another special. I'm not sure if I'll continue with this into the next year or not. I may start a new series.

To all my lovely readers, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Review if you please.

CL


End file.
